


Beast.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 天雷預警哥line3p金建學受
Kudos: 26





	Beast.

他不明白為何最後會變成這個樣子。

金建學跪趴在床頭，頭垂得低低的，狼狽把自己藏在臂彎裏面。他咬著舌尖不想發出聲音，房間裏邊安靜得只聽得見自己的缺口被手指反覆擠進又退出的泥濘聲響。他可以感覺得到金英助的呼吸，還有他的手指被腸肉飢渴地咬住所形成的形狀。

本該會疼的。他聽到李抒澔有點擔心地問他會不會疼，因為先前幾 次都因為自己的擴張過程實在不夠順利而作罷。但這次確實不疼，金建學把自己埋在手臂裡邊，小幅度地搖頭，下唇咬得死緊。也許是酒精開始發生作用，麻痺了神經，還是什麼之類的──他尖叫了一聲，回過頭去看站在身後的兩人。發生了什麼事？金建學喘著氣，看著一抹實在稱不上友善的笑容在金英助的臉上逐漸綻放。

是這裡嗎？嗯？建學啊。金英助的聲音裡帶著勝利，左手掐住他的臀肉，右手兩指在穴內反覆摁著那點，金建學篡緊床單，陌生的快意從下邊順著脊椎往上竄進腦袋，他弓起脊背，嘴巴不受控地顫抖，流出的口水沾濕了被陰影籠罩住的一小塊床單。哥，不要了，我們停吧。金建學的聲音抖得像他不斷發顫的腿，現在的他是強靠著快要斷線的意識撐在那裡，雖然他覺得隨時有可能就這樣暈過去。

放輕鬆，建學。金英助的東西抵在他方才被挖得鬆軟的穴口。腸液混著潤滑液蹭在他的龜頭上，金建學想逃卻被另一人掐住了下巴，李抒澔從上往下盯著他看，過長的瀏海遮住了他大半眼睛，不知是否陰影的緣故，金建學竟覺得平時人畜無害的小動物，如今變成了流著涎液張著大口，準備隨時把他吞吃入腹的野獸。

放輕鬆。李抒澔用兩指撐開了金建學的嘴，將雞蛋大小的龜頭塞進了他的嘴裡。同時，他的缺口也被狠狠擠入，霎時一陣白光讓金建學什麼也看不到了。他拚命呼吸，兩手強撐在軟綿的幾乎找不著支點的床墊上。李抒澔將手掌覆在他的頭上安撫他，用拇指抹去他額上大顆大顆落下的生理性淚水和汗珠，乖，他輕聲安撫他。就是這樣，別用牙齒，用舌。

他是失去了支配權的傀儡，金建學順從地張著嘴，下頜發酸。他試圖將又粗又熱的陰莖全數含入口中，但口水總是不受控地從唇舌間的縫隙滴滴答答地流了出去。一切原本都挺好的，他感覺著金英助扶著他的腰緩慢地來回進出，時不時還停下一會，讓金建學習慣性器在他體內的形狀。但不知為何，扶在腰際上的手掌忽然掐得他發疼，金建學吃痛嗚咽了下，但沒有停下吸吮的動作。肉稜狠狠輾過那點時金建學還是克制不住地放聲叫了出來，黏稠的前列腺液混雜著口水牽出一縷銀絲。

不！金建學嗚嗚咽咽地哭，耳朵紅得滴血。他顫顫巍巍抬起手想要揮開身後那人，卻反被金英助抓住然後更猛力地操進去。李抒澔安靜地吻著他的睫毛，鼻子，嘴唇，溫柔地安撫他。金建學艱難地抬頭和李抒澔接吻，軟舌刮擦過牙齦，整個口腔都是敏感帶一樣，他的後穴討好似的又收緊了，金英助打了金建學屁股一個巴掌，小騷貨，他咬著牙說。別聽他瞎說。李抒澔貼著金建學的唇，淚眼迷濛的視線裡，金建學看見那雙細長的眼又瞇了起來。

「啊，你這個樣子...」  
確實是挺浪的？他咬著他紅得發燙的耳珠，危險地低語。  
-


End file.
